


Group Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh and for those who did not know Estelle is the Half-Sister of Poseidon and daughter of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chat Pt.1

### Character

Ghost Monarch- Nico  
Prince of The Sea- Percy  
Wise Girl-Annabeth  
Son of Frey-Magnus  
Alex Fierro- Alex  
Son of Rex Deorum- Jason  
Beauty Queen- Piper  
Hazel- Hazel  
Shape shifter- Frank  
Preator of Rome- Reyna  
Daughter of Zeus-Thalia

### Chat

Ghost monarch- Hi guys what is up  
Prince of the Seas-Hello Nico  
Wise Girl- Hey Seaweed Brain  
Prince of the Seas- What is going on  
Wise Girl- I think Nico has a problem  
GhostMonarch- How did u know  
Wise Girl- Because you would never talk to us without Will unless you have a problem that you need help  
Ghost Monarch- Okay. I need a birthday gift for Will  
Prince of the Seas- Okay what are you thinking of giving Will.  
Ghost Monarch- Maybe a giant statue of Will carved all from Iron  
Prince of the Seas- Maybe something a little different  
Ghost Monarch- Like what?  
Hazel- Maybe something like a golden doll  
Ghost Monarch- That sounds like a good idea  
Son of Frey- Yes it does sound like a good Idea Hazel  
Wise Girl- Hey Cuz  
Ghost Monarch- Okay  
Wise Girl- I also have another idea about what you can do  
Ghost Monarch- What is the Idea Annabeth?  
Wise Girl- Do your boyfriend like jewelry  
Ghost Monarch- He does like Jewelry  
Wise Girl- What type of Jewelry  
Son of Rex Deorum- I do not know...Nico?  
Ghost Monarch- Hello Jason... Really Latin?  
Son of Rex Deorum- Yes  
Wise Girl- It means "king of the gods"  
Son of Rex Deorum- That is correct. Getting back on task what do u think Nico should get Will  
Ghost Monarch- Maybe a Necklace  
Son of Rex Deorum- What should it have on it  
Ghost Monarch- Pure Gold Necklace with a bow pendant on it  
Son of Rex Deorum- Pure Gold or Imperial Gold  
Ghost Monarch - Pure Gold. I also might get him a imperial gold/ stygian iron sword.   
Son of Rex Deorum- Where are you going to get the Imperial Gold  
Ghost Monarch - I am going to have Lou Ellen enchant some gold that i have into Imperial Gold  
Son of Rex Deorum- Wait what we lost the ability to make Imperial Gold at the Fall of Rome how are you going to be able to make Imperial Gold and can you actually make Imperial Gold

Ghost Monarch- I asked my father and he said that Lou Ellen would know how to enchant Gold into Imperial Gold.  
Son of Rex Deorum- How would Lou know how to enchant  
Ghost Monarch- Because my father talked to Augustus the First Emperor, Trajan the optimus princeps and Septimius Severus  
Son of Rex Deorum- Augustus?  
Ghost Monarch- Yes the first and best Emperor of Rome  
Son of Rex Deorum- What did he have to say?  
Ghost Monarch- I got told to tell you 'Tibi gratias ago, Filius Iovis. Tu es benedixitque. Tibi gratias ago preator. Legio ictus fulmine,'  
Son of Rex Deorum- That made me smile  
Ghost Monarch- I do not know what means  
Son of Rex Deorum- Thank you, son of Jupiter. You are blessed. Thank you preator. Twelfth Legion Fulminata in Latin  
Wise Girl- Wow Jason. That is big  
Son of Frey- Augustus?  
Son of Frey- That is huge man  
Preator of Rome- Jason man i guess we need three preators now  
Son of Rex Deorum- Why  
Preator of Rome- You have been blessed by Augustus  
Son of Rex Deorum- I want to take a diffrent Position  
Preator of Rome - Which Position  
Son of Rex Deorum- Pontifex Maximus  
Preator of Rome - Will you come to a meeting of the Senate?   
Son of Rex Deorum - Sure... Can I bring my girlfriend  
Preator of Rome - If she wants to come   
*Beauty Queen online*  
Beauty Queen - Yes I would like to come  
Son of Rex Deorum - Do you know position?  
Beauty Queen - No   
Son of Rex Deorum - Pontifex Maximus  
Beauty Queen - Chief Priest of Rome  
Son of Frey - Great Job Jason

### DM chat between Wise Girl and Son of Frey

Wise Girl: Hey Cuz i have a question  
Son of Frey: What is the question?  
Wise Girl: Percy and Me are going out of town when Sally and Paul are going to be out of time  
Son of Frey: So what do you need from me  
Wise Girl: Can you look after Estelle  
Son of Frey: Sure...Can I have Alex help  
Wise Girl: Let me check with Sally   
(5 Minutes Later)  
Wise Girl: She says okay  
Son of Frey: Cool  
Wise Girl: Alex will probably keep Estelle entertained with her shape changing  
(Wise Girl has added Alex Fierro)  
Alex Fierro: Hello Annabeth, Honey. What is up  
Son of Frey: Annabeth is wondering if we can look out for Estelle why Her,Percy,Paul and Sally go on vacation  
Alex Fierro: Sure. I love baby Estelle  
Wise Girl: Well she loves Alex. She likes you more than anybody except for Paul and Sally  
Alex Fierro: That is amazing...Thank you for telling me that made my day after this chat i have to kill Magnus  
Wise Girl: Wait what  
Alex Fierro: We are  
Son of Frey: In Valhalla  
Wise Girl: That make sense. Please don't kill him too much. Go light on him because he can be annoying but i still want him to be able to see my boyfriends half-sister  
  
Alex Fierro: Okay i will. I guess that it is good that we stopped Ragnorak   
Wise Girl: Yes that is a good thing.   
Alex Fierro: It is bad thing that you can not kill Seaweed brain and he will come back  
Wise Girl: Oh my gods i know  
(Son of Frey added Prince of the Sea)  
Prince of the Sea: What is going on people  
Son of Frey: They were just talking about how nice it would be that if Annabeth could kill you that you would come back  
Prince of the Sea: Really Annie  
Wise Girl: You do you a lot of stupid things  
Prince of the Sea: I do a lot of things that are stupid. You are not wrong about that  
Wise Girl: I got somebody to Look after Estelle  
Prince of the Sea: Who did you get to look after Estelle  
Wise Girl: Magnus and Alex  
Prince of the Sea: Great... I am still mad that Estelle likes Alex more than Estelle likes me  
Alex Fierro: Get over it Seaweed Brain  
Prince of the Sea: Only Annabeth is allowed to call me that  
Alex Fierro: Why  
Prince of the Sea: It is a joke from when we first met that turned into a enduring nickname  
Alex Fierro: Oh that makes sense  
Prince of the Sea: Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and for those who did not know Estelle is the Half-Sister of Poseidon and daughter of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis


	2. Thalia and Reyna

### Characters

Preator of Rome- Reyna  
Daughter of Zeus-Thalia

### Chat

Preator of Rome: Thalia?  
Daughter of Zeus: Hey Reyna  
Preator of Rome: Can we talk IRL  
Daughter of Zeus: Why do you want to talk IRL  
Preator of Rome: Because it is something personal  
Daughter of Zeus: Do i want to hear it  
Preator of Rome: I really think that you do want to hear what this about  
Daughter of Zeus: What is it about  
Preator of Rome: How I feel about you

### IRL

I flag Thalia over to me and I look at her “I like you” I say in a kind of a small voice.   
“What did you say to me” Thalia says intrigued  
“I like you” I say to her  
“Oh my god Reyna. I have been wanting to tell you that for a while” Thalia Says. Reyna looks at Thalia kind of surprised and then looked at her with a tad bit of a smile. "You did not expect that did you'"  
  
"No I did not" Reyna says back  
"What do u want to do about it" Thalia questions  
"I don't know" Reyna mutters and then kisses Thalia  
"Okay that works" Thalia Responds

### Chat

Preator of Rome: I have a question  
Daughter of Zeus: What is your question  
Preator of Rome: Why is it that you left the Hunters of Artemis  
Daughter of Zeus: Because my father asked Artemis to release me from service and then he ordered me to leave the hunters  
Preator of Rome: Why did your father ask Artemis to Release you  
Daughter of Zeus: Because i fell in love with somebody  
Preator of Rome: Who did you fall in love with  
Daughter of Zeus: I do not want to say  
Preator of Rome: Why do you not want to say?  
Daugher of Zeus: Because i do not want that person not to get angry  
Preator of Rome: Who is it...I will not tell  
Daughter of Zeus: umm  
Preator of Rome: Who is it  
Daughter of Zeus: You Reyna  
Preator of Rome: Wait what?  
Daughter of Zeus: It was u   
Preator of Rome: Really are you kidding me  
Daughter of Zeus: No not really  
Preator of Rome: Oh my god...Thalia why did you not tell me. I have felt the same way ever since we met. I have just liked you. I have never been able to figure out why i like you  
  
Daughter of Zeus: :)


End file.
